vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Whispy Woods
Whispy Woods '''(also known simply as '''Whispy) is a recurring boss in the Kirby series. Whispy is a gigantic tree that is usually immobile and is known for dropping apples on Kirby. He can also blow air puffs and sometimes may even shoot his roots. Whispy Woods is often regarded as the easiest boss in the Kirby series next to King Golem. This is mostly due to him being the first boss usually in almost every Kirby game and that he is immobile and doesn't really have a variety of attacks. Appearances Kirby's Dream Land Whispy's first appearance was in Kirby's Dream Land for the Game Boy. Kirby encountered him at the end of Green Greens. Kirby must inhale his apples that he drops and spit them back at him to damage him. Whispy will also spit out air puffs, which Kirby can''t inhale. Whispy then appears at Mt. Dedede where Kirby has to defeat all of the bosses again in order to proceed to King Dedede.'' In Extra Mode, Whispy will be able to move faster and drop Gordos in addition to apples. Also his sharp nose can take away two HP from Kirby. Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land In Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Whispy Woods again served as the first boss of the game. He is the boss of Vegetable Valley. He holds a piece of the Star Rod, given to him by King Dedede when Nightmare invades Dream Land. The only difference between the battle from the first game and this is that Kirby may use a copy ability. Also Whispy's pointy nose will no longer damage Kirby. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Whispy once again is the first boss fought in the game. He is fought at the end of Grass Land. He is, howver, fought in two rounds. The first round consists of him wearing a strange mask with glasses and the second is Whispy without it. Whispy also gained the ability to shoot his roots at Kirby. Once his mask has fallen off, he'll be able to shoot out air puffs, too. In the bonus game for world 1, Whispy will shoot out apples and stars. Kirby has to collect the stars but avoid the apples or he loses. Kirby's Dream Course Multiple Whispy Woods will serve as bumpers and will injure Kirby and sending him bouncing off soon after. They can only be beaten with the Spark ability. Kirby's Avalanche Whispy will be the third competitor in the Ghost Rap competition. Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Whispy Woods appears in the enchaned remake of Kirby's Dream Land, Spring Breeze. He again acts as the boss at the end of Green Greens witand fought similarly to his Kirby's Adventure appearance. Whispy makes a cameo appearance at the end of Dyna Blade, Kirby uses Whispy's apples to feed Dyna Blade's babies. During the events of The Revenge of Meta Knight, Kirby encounters a variation of Whispy Woods called Twin Woods. Twin Woods is fought right after a fight with the regular Whispy Woods. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, a new game is added called Revenge of the King. Whispy Woods makes an appearance as the first boss of this game but is a stronger version called Whispy's Revenge. He spits out tornados instead of air puffs and in addition to apples he drops caterpillars and Gordos. The apples also can poison Kirby. In the minigame Card Swipe, Whispy appears on a card. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Whispy Woods is once again the boss of Grass Land in Kirby's Dream Land 3. This time he has been disturbed by King Dedede's mischief like all the other bosses. This time Whispy spits out various vegetables that Kirby must inhale and spit back at him. If Kirby comes in contact with Whispy's nose, he loses health. Whispy may occasionally shoot out an air puff at Kirby. After taking four hits from Kirby, Whispy will become angry and mobile. His roots will act as legs and chase Kirby, still spitting out fruit and vegetables in the process. After four more hits, Whispy is defeated. If Kirby obtains all of the Heart Stars after fighting Whispy the first time, he will be cured of his anger and will no longer attack Kirby if he enters the boss stage again. In Boss Butch, Whispy's arena looks like it takes place in autumn. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Whispy Woods is the boss of Pop Star in this game. He is fought in an almost completely new way than Kirby's previous encounters with the gigantic tree. Kirby travels in a circular path with Whispy in the middle. Whispy Wood Jrs. will inhabit the circular path. The regular Whispy will drop apples. After Kirby destroys the three Whispy Wood Jrs., Whispy Wood will become anger. Whispy will be enraged and makes his roots come up from the ground to stab Kirby. He'll still drop apples. Whispy will also shoot air pellets. Whispy Woods roots have to be attacked in order to defeat him. Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Whispy will help Kirby in this game by appearing in some levels to teleport Kirby to another part of the level. Kirby Air Ride Whispy Woods makes a cameo appearance in Kirby Air Ride in the City Trial Mode. He doesn't attack any of the players in this game, and if Kirby rams into him with an Air Ride Machine into him enough times, Whispy becomes exhausted and shows his "beaten" pose from past games. Kirby Squeak Squad Whispy makes a small cameo on the title screen of the game. He has his Nightmare in Dream Land appearance. Kirby's Epic Yarn Whispy appears at the end of Whispy's Forest. He uses his apples and air puffs to attack while Kirby uses his Robot-Tank form. Smaller versions called Twiggy Woods appear throguhout the level before the fight. Kirby Mass Attack Whispy Woods appears as the first boss of the main game Kirby Mass Attack and its minigames Kirby Brawlball and Strato Patrol EOS. He is also an enemy that comes out of one the holes in the Field Frenzy minigame. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Whispy Woods appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, as the boss of Cookie Country. He also has a more difficult version called Whispy Woods EX, which is similar in appearance and purpose to Whispy Woods' Revenge from Kirby Super Star Ultra. When Kirby enters the level, Whispy is found faceless. Then the tree starts to wiggle and his face forms. During the battle, Whispy reuses his previous methods of attack by dropping apples and puffing out clouds. Once his health gets to a certain point, Whispy will grow in size. During this point of the battle, he can attempt to suck Kirby into his mouth, like a vacuum. If Kirby is sucked in, Whispy will chomp on Kirby as the player has to shake the Wii Remote to become liberated. He can drop different types of enemies from his branches, including Gordos, and much larger apples. Whispy can puff out multiple clouds at once and they separate as they travel further away from the gigantic tree. Once defeated, Whispy will greatly reduce in size. His final size is smaller than the size he started out as. He will have his trademark tear as he relinquishes the part for the Lor Starcutter. In the Extra Mode and The True Arena, Whispy Woods EX appears. Like Whispy's Revenge, he has purple leaves instead of green ones though he lacks a much more menacing facial expression. He can puff out tornadoes, drop regular and poisonous apples, and have his roots shoot out of the ground. Once he increases in size, he can attempt to suck up Kirby with apples falling from his branches, and puff out multiple poisonous clouds at once. Other appearances Whispy is a boss in Kirby's Pinball Land and Kirby's Block Ball. Category:Characters from the Kirby series Category:Antagonists